


Louisa collapses

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: Breathe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Louisa collapses





	Louisa collapses

“Mother look, I found a yellow tailed lizard,” Gerry began as he came into the kitchen, his focus on the lizard that was lying calmly at the base of the cage. “Did you know that they can...” Gerry stopped as he looked up from the lizard to see Louisa unconscious on the floor. “Mother?” he asked, as he placed the cage onto the table. Louisa was lying on her back, like she was asleep, with an arm across her chest and the other laid out upon the floor. He walked to her and knelt down, “Mum?” He asked, shaking her shoulder. “Mum, wake up it's Gerry. Come on mum, please wake up.” He cried as he continued to shake her. Leslie came down the stairs and saw Gerry kneeling on the kitchen floor,  
“Don't tell me that you've let your wild animals escape again.” Leslie began. Gerry turned to him and Leslie became worried by the look upon his face. “Gerry what's the matter?” He asked, walking into the kitchen.  
“It's mum, I found her like this.” His eyes fell upon Lousia,  
“Mother!” He shouted in surprise and horror, running to her. “Mother I... It's Leslie.” He said, taking hold of her left hand from across her chest. He ran his other hand across her face.  
“She's not waking up, I've tried.” Gerry told Leslie.  
“Gerry go and get Spiro, I will stay here with mother.” Gerry ran out of the house, and as Leslie turned back to Louisa she suddenly gasped and coughed. “Mum!” Leslie shouted. Louisa continued to cough and splutter, her gaze seemed distant. “Mum,” Leslie whispered in concern. “Margo! Margo!” Leslie turned and shouted into the house. After a few long seconds with no answer Leslie turned back to Louisa, panic in his eyes. Louisa was struggling to breathe, now taking in harsh, shallow breaths. Leslie held one of her hands while Louisa put the other hand across her chest in an effort to help her breathe. “Oh god. Mum breathe, just breathe.” Leslie said panicking, wanting to help Louisa but unsure how to.  
//  
When Spiro entered the house, Leslie was still frozen in place over Louisa, and Louisa was still gasping desperately for breath, unable to talk and her eyes were becoming red and bloodshot.  
“Help her!” Leslie said to Spiro as he became aware of his presence.  
“How long has she been like this?” Spiro asked quickly, kneeling down and inspecting Louisa.  
“20 minutes, maybe half an hour.” Leslie told him.  
“Hold on Louisa,” Spiro told Louisa, his face close to hers. Then he turned to Leslie, “Help me to lift her, we must get her to Dr Petridis now.” Together Spiro and Leslie lifted Louisa and got her to the car. Leslie and Gerry sat in the back with their mother while the car sped away towards town.  
//  
“Spiro! She's stopped breathing!” Leslie cried out.  
“We are almost there.” Spiro told them. Gerry looked at Leslie but no words needed to be said. Sheer panic crossed both their faces.  
//  
Margo was deep into kissing a man in town when Spiro's car went speeding past. Margo halted the kiss abruptly and watched the car.  
“What's the matter Margo?” The man asked her.  
“That's Leslie and Gerry.” She said. “Something's wrong.” Margo felt it in her stomach. “I'm really sorry but I have to follow that car,” she said standing up and running after it.  
“But Margo!” The man called after her but she was already sprinting down the street and out of sight.  
//  
The car halted suddenly in-front of Dr Petridis' and Spiro jumped out the front seat. Leslie was already lifting Louisa up and Gerry was moving awkwardly to make room. Spiro took Louisa from Leslie and into his arms.  
“Have you got her?” Leslie checked, scared by how limp Louisa had become.  
“Yes, yes.” Spiro confirmed. “Quickly, inside.” He told the boys, heading towards the door.  
“Gerry! Leslie!” Margo shouted, appearing from the street. She saw Spiro entering the house holding someone in his arms. “What's going on?” She asked, out of breath.  
“Mother has stopped breathing.” Leslie told her before rushing inside after Spiro. Margo stood for a moment, shell shocked, before she too entered the doctor's house after Leslie and Gerry.  
“On the table, on the table!” Dr Petridis commanded Spiro as Margo came into the room. He lay Louisa on the table and he assessed her. Quickly Dr Petridis began CPR while Gerry, Leslie, Margo and Spiro watched in shock. The doctor saw Margo and began, “Margo, you know the human body. Female of 40 years, shortness of breath and an unexplained collapse.” Leslie, Gerry and Spiro turned to Margo.  
“Errr, I, um.” Margo said awkwardly, staring at her unconscious mother.  
“Concentrate Margo!” Dr Petridis shouted at her. Leslie moved instinctively towards his sister, who had gone as white as a sheet.  
“Pneumothorax,” Margo suggested.  
“Female and no witnessed trauma,” the doctor replied while doing compressions on Louisa's chest.  
“Fluid build up would cause shortness of breath and cardiac arrest,” Margo said.  
“But the collapse?” the doctor continued. Leslie was now standing beside Margo, watching her carefully. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
“A sudden drop in blood pressure would result in a loss of unconsciousness.” Margo said, her energy draining quickly.  
“Haemothorax,” Dr Petridis concluded. He took Louisa's pulse and listened to her breathing. “Ok this is good,” he said, before readying instruments. He then turned to the entourage, “Leslie take Margo out of here, she looks as though she is going to faint. Catch her to stop her injuring herself. Gerald, stay with your siblings and Spiro I need your help.” Spiro nodded at the doctor and turned to the children.  
“Do as he says, we will do our best for Louisa.” The children did not argue and they quickly left the room.  
//  
The door closed behind them and Gerry addressed Margo.  
“What's a haemothorax?” He asked softly. Margo did not reply, Leslie had a hand on her back and the other holding her hand.  
“Be quiet Gerry!” Leslie snapped at him.  
“Haem. Haemo is, blood.” Margo mumbled before collapsing into Leslie's arms. Gerry stepped forwards but Leslie was already lowering Margo onto the floor. Silence passed between them for a few moments.  
“I'm sorry,” Leslie said softly, tilting his head towards Gerry. They were both kneeling next to Margo.  
“It's ok.” Gerry replied. Leslie turned back and brushed a hair out of Margo's face.  
“Mother will be ok won't she?” Gerry asked.  
“I don't know.” Leslie replied honestly.  
“Are you alright?” Gerry asked him after a moment.  
“I don't know.” Leslie replied again and Gerry placed a hand gently onto his brother's back.  
//  
Margo had come round and was now asleep on the floor. Gerry had put a pillow under her head and he sat quietly next to Leslie, waiting. Suddenly the door swung open and Larry appeared wearing nothing but a thin dressing gown that clearly did not belong to him. He spotted Leslie and Gerry sitting on the chairs and addressed them.  
“I have been informed by a man who appeared through my window at a most inconvenient moment that I should come to Dr Petridis' office at once.” He raised his arms, revealing more of the flowery dressing gown, and a little of his hairy chest. “And thus I have answered that summoning in the most inconvenient attire. So what is the emergency?” Leslie and Gerry were not amused by Larry's theatrical and alcohol fuelled entrance.  
“Mother's collapsed,” Gerry told him in a sour tone.  
“What?” Larry breathed, as he realised the gravity of the situation.  
“She stopped breathing.” Leslie said, “After we found her unconscious on the kitchen floor.” He gave Larry a stern look before he got up and went out of the door. Larry looked at Gerry, ashamed. Then he noticed Margo lying on the ground and, with it, her pale complection.  
“Is Margo alright?” He asked, taking a step towards her.  
“She fainted.” Gerry answered. “She's sleeping now.”  
“Gerry,” Larry said, taking another step forwards. Gerry stood up and Larry stopped.  
“Don't take another step Larry,” Gerry warned him. Larry didn't try to advance any further, instead he backed away and left through he door.  
Outside Larry saw Leslie resting on the balcony, trying to de-stress. Larry came towards Leslie,  
“Leslie,” he began.  
“I don't want to hear it Larry,” Leslie interrupted him, as he turned to face his brother. “If Gerry and I had not found mother she would be dead.”  
“I know and I am thankful that you found her and brought her here,”  
“Where were you?” Leslie began in anger.  
“I was in town with Vasilia.”  
“What, drinking? Writing together? Or were we wrong to interrupt you and Vasilia between the sheets to tell you that mother was dying!” Leslie shouted in Larry's face.  
“Margo was also in town, why blame me for my absence?”  
“Because Margo cares about this family.” Larry stood unable to speak, “When have you ever been there for this family? We sat in that waiting room while you had surgery, scared that you were going to die. Gerry is 10 years old and without a father: mother is alone and struggling to get by: Margo is sleeping with every man on this island and I have to help mother. This family needs a father figure, and that responsibility falls upon me, or did you forget that in all your wild adventures?”  
“You are not father!” Larry roared back at Leslie, taking him by surprise. “When father died I was the one who took care of mother. I alone earn an income in this family and I was the reason that we came to Corfu.”  
“What good has that done us? Our troubles have not gone away and you are still lazy! I take care of mother, Margo and Gerry.”  
“You've almost shot both Gerry and Margo!”  
“At least I get close enough to shoot them!”  
//  
“Spiro,” Gerry said, standing as Spiro appeared out of the room.  
“How's mother?”  
“She's awake, and talking.” Spiro announced and he embraced Gerry into a hug. His eyes fell upon Margo asleep.  
“Can I see her?” Gerry asked Spiro cheerfully.  
“Not yet, Dr Petridis has to check her over first. Is Margo alright?”  
“Yes,” Gerry said, turning to his sister. “She fainted but now she's asleep.”  
“Ah good. Wake her and tell her the news. Where's Leslie?”  
“He's arguing with Larry outside.”  
“I must tell him about your mother,” Spiro said and walked outside. As Spiro emerged he saw Leslie and Larry face to face, shouting at one another. “Men please!” Spiro shouted, getting their attention.  
“Spiro,” Leslie began in shock. “How's mother?”  
“She's alive,” Spiro said, coming to Leslie. “She is awake and talking, and Dr Petridis is conducting another exam on her to check that she's alright.” Spiro embraced Leslie and looked at Larry. Larry's face was that of shame and embarrassment.  
“Will mother be alright?” Larry asked.  
“She should be,” Spiro answered. At this Larry nodded.  
“I'll head back to the house and await your arrival there,” Larry said as he began walking away. Leslie drew back from Spiro and Spiro became concerned.  
“Do you want to lie down Leslie?” he asked. “You have gone very pale.” Spiro told him.  
“I must see mother first,” Leslie objected, as he walked inside the house.  
//  
“You've gone very pale Leslie,” Gerry said as Leslie came into the house.  
“I'm alright,” he answered. “How are you feeling Margo?” Leslie asked the conscious Margo, who was standing next to Gerry.  
“A bit shaky,” she told him. “What about you Leslie, you look really pale.”  
“Will everyone stop fussing, mother's the one who's collapsed.” He said in frustration.  
“Of course,” Spiro and Margo said simultaneously. At this moment the door opened and Dr Petridis emerged with Louisa close behind him. Louisa was now wearing a loose top, with a visible bandage wrapped midway down her chest.  
“Mother!” Gerry and Margo shouted.  
“Mum!” Leslie called.  
“Are you alright?” Gerry asked her and Louisa nodded.  
“I should be, yes.” Her voice was hoarse and sounded painful.  
“What happened to her?” Margo asked Dr Petridis. She had quite forgotten their earlier conversation.  
“Louisa suffered a haemothorax. This is when the lung cavity is filled with blood, it compresses the lung and makes it hard to breathe. I have removed the blood and the lung has expanded again.” As Dr Petridis finished Gerry hugged Louisa. Louisa managed a laugh before she grimaced in pain.  
“Not so tight Gerry,” she said as she prised Gerry off her.  
“Sorry mum,” he apologized, letting go.  
“That's quite already Gerry,” Louisa told him. All eyes now fell to Leslie. Louisa sighed and put out her hand towards Leslie.  
“Thank you,” Leslie stumbled out, remaining motionless. “Thank you Dr Petridis for saving mother's,” Leslie stopped as he began to cry. Margo and Gerry stood shocked, Leslie never cried.  
“Oh Leslie,” Louisa whispered, coming forwards and gently embraced her son. Leslie continued to cry and the others just watched. “Hush now,” Leslie calmed him.  
“Can Louisa return home?” Spiro asked.  
“Yes,” Dr Petridis replied. “If she has any trouble breathing, bring her straight back to me.” Dr Petridis said. He came over and put a hand onto Louisa's back. “Remember, lots of rest and fluids Mrs Durrell.” He said softly.  
“Thank you again,” Louisa told him and Dr Petridis smiled.  
“You'd best get this one home,” he told her, pointing at Leslie. Leslie had stopped crying and had gone deathly silent. He just held his mother. Louisa smiled and they left. Louisa gently passed Leslie over to Spiro, and Margo helped Louisa to the car. They got in and drove home. On the way back Leslie passed out. When they arrived back, Larry was waiting.  
“Mother,” he greeted her softly, embracing her gently and inspecting the bandage. “You heard what happened then?” she asked him.  
“Yes. Leslie told me and I thought it would be best if I waited at home for you.” Louisa nodded, slightly confused by his comment.  
“Oh Leslie,” She remembered, just as Spiro came to support her. She turned back towards the car where Margo was carrying Leslie with difficulty towards the house. “Larry would you...” Louisa began but Larry was already going to help Margo.  
“Come on, let's get you to bed.” Spiro told Louisa and she did not object. Spiro lead her into the house while Larry took Leslie into his arms from Margo. They all went inside.  
//  
When Leslie awoke the room was cool and dry. He instinctively turned away from the light and groaned. Beside him he heard a pen become rested onto paper. Leslie slowly opened his eyes into a darkened room. His eyes adjusted and the figure next to him came into view.  
“Larry?” Leslie whispered in surprise. Larry watched the confusion upon Leslie's face and thought it best to speak.  
“After you fainted in the car your breathing became irregular. I volunteered to stay with you in case it got worse.”  
“And mother?”  
“Is sleeping,” Leslie relaxed at Larry's words. “I'm sorry, for everything Leslie I really am. I didn't realize the stress on you. Although I am the only one who brings an income into this family.” Larry said.  
“I thought that mother was dead.”  
“I know. We love you Leslie.”


End file.
